


Get Used To This

by sunny_impalas



Series: all of my fanfics in one place [11]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Yoda Acquisition, Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Angst, Dyn loves his child so much and yeah, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Feels, First Words, Fluff, Force Ghosts, Gen, IG-11 was a good nanny and I miss him already :(, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Nightmare, Ohohoho do I love the trope of Ad'ika, Plot What Plot, Plotless, Soup, Sweet, The Mandalorian is thinkin a lot, There's no plot it's just cute, and Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad in fics, and the helmet being taken off, baby yoda has successfully obtained a Father, hyperspace, i know nothing abt Star Wars and it shows, spoilers for chapter 3, spoilers for chapter 7, the Mandalorian keeps remembering random things he needs to do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_impalas/pseuds/sunny_impalas
Summary: Just little fics abt The Mandalorian and The Child
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizla
Series: all of my fanfics in one place [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183928
Comments: 87
Kudos: 321





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set between chapters 3 and 4, might add more dumb stories to this

His pulse was racing as he flew the Razor Crest away from the screaming crowd of bounty hunters and Mandalorians. He heard desperate blasters being shot from somewhere underneath the ship and when he looked out the window, he saw a Mandalorian flying with a jet pack next to him. They saluted him while he simply nodded. He let out a relieved breath and set the ship into hyperspace and auto as soon as he could, hands shaky even if he would never admit that they were. A few seconds passed where it was just him and the quiet whir of the ship around him and he reveled in it.

But just as quickly as the quiet had started, it was pierced by a small, confused squeak. Mando came back to reality and quickly turned and scooped up the Asset- no- the Child up into his arms. The makeshift swaddle blanket looked scratchy and stained, and he worried for a moment that the Child was uncomfortable. But despite his concerns the child cooed up at him, a small smile appearing on its face as it looked up at him. That was a good sign, maybe the client and doctor hadn't hurt it. He brought up his hand slowly and the child's small hand slowly wrapped around his finger.

The child looked around the ship in wonder, but its big black eyes landed on the shiny ball it had been playing with before and he reached for it. The Mandalorian sighed softly and unscrewed it from it's place and handed it to the child, who squealed appreciatively and immediately tried to stick it in it's mouth. The Mandalorian tsked and pulled the ball from its mouth and stuck it in its hands instead. They sat there peacefully before he had an epiphany and rapidly stood up, startling a squeak from the baby.

He apologized under his breath and made his way down from the cock pit and to where he kept the med kit. He shifted the baby to his side and reached up to grab it. Once he had it in hand he walked back to where they had come from. He had forgone sitting in the captains chair and instead sat on the floor. He put the med kit down next to him and settled the kid on his lap, facing him.

He unwrapped the blanket from around the child and opened the kit. First he started checking the kid, he really needed to name it, for injuries. He started by gently pressing against the baby's legs and torso, only eliciting a small chirp or two. He then started on his arms, making his way down from the shoulders and to the wrist. He was starting to think that the kid was okay until he pressed against the tiny left forearm. The child let out a whimper that ripped the Mandalorian's heart straight out of his chest and pulled its wrist away.

Bingo.

He smiled in what he hoped was a comforting way, then remembered the helmet prohibited the kid from seeing it. He sighed and got out some ointment and a small wrap around bandage and offered his hand to the child. The action seemed to confuse the child and he chirped and tilted its head to the side. He sighed and asked, "Can I see your arm?" And the kid gave him the wrong arm.

Mando huffed out a laugh and shook his head. "The other one, kid."

Something like recognition flashed through its eyes and the right arm was soon in his hand. The Mandalorian carefully rolled up the soft robe sleeve to see a small puncture wound and bruise forming above where the kid's pulse point would be. He rolled his shoulders and gently poured a small amount onto the injury and swiftly wrapped the bandage around it. The child cooed and once he let its arm go it gently touched it's hand to his visor. Mando smiled a bit and stood up, then stooped back down to pick the child back up. He held it semi awkwardly, still not used to holding it, but he knew the basics. Support the head, hold the child close to him.

The Mandalorian stared down at the child and ran a gloved hand across its soft and wrinkled forehead, it looked up at him and cooed. And for a few minutes it was just the two of them standing in the middle of the cockpit. Mando looked around, bouncing gently. He started to wander around when a whine sounded from the child, accompanied by a small growling from his stomach. They looked at each other and he smiled from behind his helmet again, "You wanna help me find some food?" He asked.

The baby squealed and Mando took that as a yes and he walked out of the cockpit once again. He slowly went to the makeshift kitchen, and suddenly he wanted a real kitchen so he could make some real food for the kid, and who even knows maybe sit down for a real dinner. Sadly though, that fantasy would have to be just that, a fantasy, seeing as he had a cooler, microwave, and a few half empty boxes of bland ration bars. He set the kid down one the floor and went to the cooler to see if it had any leftovers left. He thankfully found a small covered bowl of soup that was mostly broth with a few vegetables floating around in it. Perfect for the kid.

He quickly pulled it out and took off the cover. He looked down at the baby, who was walking around aimlessly. The Mandalorian smiled to himself and put the bowl in the microwave, setting the timer for half a minute and pressing start. He stood there, tapping his foot until the food was done. Once it beeped he took it out and looked down at the baby who was currently standing at his feet. Mando reached down and picked him up, balancing the child and soup. He leaned against the wall and handed the bowl to the baby who happily sipped away at the, thankfully, not too hot soup.

After a few minutes the kid threw the empty bowl to the floor and howled out some high pitched laughter. The Mandalorian sighed and made his way back to the cockpit. He sat down in his chair, the child in his lap as the two of them watched hyperspace fly by. The ship jerked a bit as it exited, and he instinctively held it tighter. Once they were once again floating, the Mandalorian smiled behind his beskar as he deemed them to be in the middle of nowhere, not a planet in sight. He turned off autopilot and took hold of the controls again. Before he started moving he looked down at the kid who looked to be dozing off. He had half the mind to move it to the chair next to him, but decided against it. He simply adjusted a bit and started to fly with the child sleeping soundly in his lap.

He could get used to this, he thought.


	2. Fresh Out Of Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during chapter 7.

All that the Mandalorian could think of as they walked into the city was his child. He wanted to say no, he'd rather not walk into the same room as the psycho who wanted to kill the child and turn back around, hop into his ship with the baby, and leave. But he knew this would be better for the child. Better for their future, if he lived long enough to see that future become a reality. He hoped that the child would age quickly, even if he knew that probably wouldn't happen.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the Storm Trooper in front of them said he'd pay twenty credits for the helmet. He scoffed as Greef said it would be going on his wall. He'd rather take a blaster shot to the head than see the day where his helmet was pinned on the wall like a trophy. He sighed as they were let into the city and looked at Cara. She seemingly felt his gaze on her and looked back, she simply cleared her throat and looked back in front of her, posture straight as a rod.

He exhaled shakily as they were brought into the room. He glared at his past client through the beskar helmet, he wanted to punch the old man as his hand ran thoughtfully down his chest and the side of his helmet. He bit his tongue though and looked at the empty bassinet through the side of his eyes. This was for the child, he reminded himself. Once this was over with everything would be so much better, they could stay in one place for more than a few weeks.

Hell, maybe they'd even be able to return to Sorgan. Maybe the kid could play with Winta and the other children again.

Maybe he'd have a chance to see Omera again. He missed the firecracker contained to the sleepy village. He missed the half there touches and the shy smiles. He missed waking up to see a fresh plate of food on the little desk in the barn and the baby sleeping soundly in his cradle. He missed not having to have a blaster on him at all times, even though he still did.

He missed the intimacy and drowsy happiness that Sorgan had provided him and the baby.

He came back to his surroundings when the imp asked to see the child. He froze and turned his head to look at the empty bassinet. He was thankful for the helmet, no one could see the panicked look that had no doubt filled his eyes. He sighed thankfully as the imperial had to take a call.

He quickly unlocked the cuffs and asked for the blaster. As soon as he felt the familiar weight in his palm he shot the pig in the back, but just as suddenly seemingly thousands of other blasters shot through the window of the cantina and he dove down, pushing the table up. Once the blaster shots paused for a moment the three of them pushed towards the window, and the shots resumed. He was breathing heavily and he called Kuiil over the com.

As more and more Troopers showed up and surrounded them more, he became more frantic and started whisper yelling for Kuiil to answer. He could hear the man's heavy breathing, or was that his? He couldn't tell, he just needed the confirmation that his baby was safe. He heart nearly stopped as he saw the TIE Fighter land behind the soldiers. He kept talking to Kuiil, desperate for an answer.

His ears finally started to catch up to what the strange man dressed in imperial black was saying as the words, "In a few minutes, it will be mine."

And suddenly, the Mandalorian realized just how out of luck they were.


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Child has a nightmare and The Mandalorian realizes some things.
> 
> Not really any spoilers, there's like one reference to Sorgan but that's it.

He was exhausted, to say the least. He and the baby had both been up for way too long. The kid had simply refused to go to sleep and the Mandalorian was so wrapped around his tiny claws that he didn't have the heart to put his foot down. So now, they were sitting back in the ship, nothing around for light years, simply floating in the deep black of space. The Mandalorian sighed and rubbed a hand over the side of his helmet. He glanced down at the kid, who was leaning against his chest plate and breathing softly. He was going to say something when he got a better look at the kid's face.

He let out the most relieved sigh he could remember making in his recent memory. The kid was asleep, he vaguely wondered for how long but decided to not question it. Warily, he stood up, cradling the tiny green form against him, and made his way to the lower level of the ship. He held his breath when the child shifted, but after a few seconds he crossed the few steps it took to the small chamber which he had turned into a bed for the baby. The Mandalorian carefully put the peacefully sleeping creature down and smiled at him from behind his helmet. He ran his thumb between the kid's brows to soothe a worried wrinkle down to the smoothest it could be and closed the doors.

The Mandalorian quietly went back up to the cockpit. He had decided to replace the few hours he'd probably get for sleep and instead try and find a new planet to call home for a few weeks. He sat in the pilots chair and put in some requirements. Mostly for the kid's sake. He seemed to like plants, based off of what he saw on Sorgan. A few settlements, had to be warm, a few other choices that were mostly for himself and he started looking. He flicked through planets, desperately trying to find the best one for him and the child. One hopefully far enough away that it'd take any more hunters some months to find them.

After who knows how long of flicking through possible candidates for a temporary home, a shrill sound came from the lower level. He tried to figure out what it was, trying to think of if something had popped open or there was a leak somewhere. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was a scream, muffled behind something metallic... Oh. Oh shit.

_The kid._

He spun around in his chair, moving as fast as he could in the cramped space and downstairs. He had his hand on his blaster, wondering if someone could have somehow snuck into the Razor Crest. Millions of thoughts sped through his mind as he finally clicked the button to open the doors. He found no attacker, no gun pointed at the kid, no injuries that he could see, only a pitifully sobbing pile of worn brown robes and green ears. He scooped the kid into his arms, and the baby latched onto him like he was his last life line.

The Mandalorian swallowed the suspiciously large lump forming in his throats and started to bounce. It was something vague he remembered his parents doing to him when he had a nightmare. He shushed him, but it came out rough thanks to the helmet. He paused, trying to decide if he should take it off. He knew parents could show their faces to their foundlings, lovers could see each other's faces as well. But was the child really close enough to him yet? He was fifty, after all.

A fifty year old baby who needed comfort, he reminded himself.

The Mandalorian sighed and, shakily almost, pulled off his helmet. He set it down on the babies blanket and started to bounce once again. The child looked up at him. A confused, watery, and almost scared whimper escaped him. The Mandalorian smiled at the kid and ran a gloved finger under his one of his big eyes.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm still me, I promise." He murmured, using the tone reserved for the kid and the kid only.

At the sound of his voice, now unchanged by the com in his helmet, the baby relaxed. Small hiccups and little sniveling sounds still escaping the baby, but not as often. He sighed and pressed a kiss to the baby's head. He breathed in and held the baby tighter.

"I'm right here, ad'ika. I'm right here." He murmured, using the Mando'a word because somehow it felt more intimate. He inhaled again and pulled back to look into those deep brown eyes, wet but no longer leaking, and smiled. "I'm never going anywhere. I'm never leaving you again. I swear."

The child seemed to understand his words, and rested against his armored chest, little coos escaping him. The Mandalorian sighed and stopped bouncing, but replaced the bouncing with rocking back and forth. He stared ahead at the makeshift bed and pressed another kiss onto the kid's head.

"Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad." He whispered to the baby. And in that moment, rocking back and forth holding the kid, now really and truly his kid, he realized that he had known it from the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely person who requested this on tumblr <3
> 
> \--  
> Mando'a Translations
> 
> Ad'ika: Son, Daughter, Child
> 
> Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad: I know your name as my child


	4. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Chapter 8

Dyn let out a shaky breath as they made the jump into hyperspace and looked back at the child. He was reminded of just a few months ago when they had been in a similar situation, escaping with their lives from Navarro. How they had come full circle, he thought. He smiled as the child chewed away happily on his necklace with the sign of the Mandalorians. He hummed quietly and reached for the child, picking him up and holding him to his armored chest. He didn't do much else, just hold him and thank his lucky stars that they were still alive and together.

There was a moment where he had thought he would never be able to see the, his kid, again.

He cringed as he remembered that IG-11 had seen him without his helmet. But the worry lines that creased his brow soothed themselves as he remembered that the droid had saved not only his life, but the baby's life. IG-11, Dyn had decided, was probably the only droid he had ever trusted. He wished there had been a way that the droid could live, it would've been nice to have a caretaker around while he tried to find work. Alas, he had to be thankful for what they had.

He blinked back into reality as the child started to coo at him. He looked back down at the child and thought of what the Armorer had said. How he was the child's father... Until he could find the Jedi. He didn't want that, though, he finally let himself realize. He wanted to keep the kid, no matter how selfish he was. Would the kid want to be with him too? Or would he want to be with his own kind?

He once again was brought back to what was happening as the child started to rub his signet. He smiled and sat down on the pilots chair, carefully taking the helmet off and setting it in front of him. The baby let out a happy coo and started to push at his father's face. Dyn laughed and pulled the kid's hands away, letting the little one wrap his tiny claws around his thumbs. They sat like that for a while until the child's attention turned back to the signet. He smiled again and moved a bit so the kid could get a better look. 

"That's a mudhorn, ad'ika. Like the one from when I first found you." From when I didn't realize how much you would mean to me. "It's just you and me now." He murmured, his heart straining against his chest when the child laid what looked to be a kiss on his pauldron, right on top of the mudhorn.

Suddenly, he stood up and picked the child up, holding him in front of his face. The baby squealed excitedly and put his hands on Dyn's nose, an action that made him smile and laugh again. He brought the child closer and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his long ear. He made his way to the lower level, holding the child close to his chest and looked around. He opened the cot and sat the child down so he could take off his armor.

As he did that his thoughts drifted to his brothers and sisters. His heart ached for them, mostly for Paz Vizla. They had fought, but still when he needed him, the taller man was there for both him and the child. He wondered where he was, and thought of how he could repay him. He hoped he could. He hoped Paz made it out alive.

Once he was only in the linen undersuit he looked to the baby. His big ears were dropping, and so were his eyelids. It had been quite a long day. He hummed and picked the child up again. He supposed he could pet the child sleep with him tonight, seeing as his bassinet had been destroyed. Again. And maybe he just wanted to hold his child for a little longer.

He held the child close as he laid down on the cramped cot, hitting a button to make the door shut. He closed his eyes as the child laid itself on his chest, a gurgling sound escaping him as he fell asleep. Dyn swallowed and placed a hand on his kid's back. Relief washing over him as he stared down at the sleeping child. He really needed to give him a name.

"Sleep well, cyar'ika. It's been a long day." He murmured and then fell asleep himself.

A long day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna be able to wait until 2020 for more episodes y'all


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during chapter 4 (I'm all over the place). In which the pistachio gets a birthday

It was a week after they had scared off the raiders, and Dyn was sitting in the sun with the baby playing with a krill that was bouncing around looking for water. He liked Sorgan, loved it, actually. He liked the warm weather and the sun and the people. The people in the tiny village were the exact definition of welcoming. They knew of the price on both their heads and no one jumped them when they least expected it. The people only knew Dyn as a good man with a child who had helped them when they had needed it most.

In the midst of his thoughts he heard the child let out a squeal of delight and he looked over. Winta had sat next to the two of them and had started playing with the child as well. Dyn smiled warmly behind the helmet. He was glad he kid got along well with the other children. He knew the kid loved the attention, especially Winta's. The girl seemed to feel the pair of eyes that were watching her and the cooing green baby and she looked up.

She smiled at Dyn and said, "Hello!"

Dyn nodded his head at her.

"Can I ask you something?"

The question had surprised him. He figured the kids were scared of him, brooding personality and a gun always at his hip it and all that. But nonetheless he gave his answer in the form of a nod. As he waited for the seconds to pass for the question to leave Winta he noticed the kid pulling at her dress. He must've decided that he needed his friend attention right that instant.

She giggled and picked the baby up, then looked at Dyn again, "How old is he?" She asked, smiling again. Just like Omera's smile, he mused.

"Fifty." He stated, bland and monotone as always.

"Wh- how?" She asked, clearly intrigued by the new fact that the baby, by human standards, wasn't a baby at all.

"No clue. Some species just age differently is all." He moved so he could face the two children. When the child noticed his caretaker he wriggled out of Winta's grasp and waddled as fast as he could to the armored man.

"Do you know what his birthday is?"

Dyn had to pause as he picked the baby up. No, he realized with a dull shock that made his heart ache for some reason. He only knew that the kid was fifty, liked frogs, metal balls, and could make things float. All the information the Imperials had given him was his age. He supposed that the baby didn't need a birthday for whatever they had been planning for him.

Dyn cleared his throat and shook his head. "No." Short and simple as always.

Winta gasped and looked at the child. She seemed upset and ran her thumb over the wrinkled forehead. Dyn stared at the child. How had he never thought about that? Birthdays were important for kids, weren't they? How had he never even considered when the kid's was? Should he give the kid on-

His thoughts were cut off by Winta yelling for her mother. Omera looked up from where she was, doing laundry it looked like, and walked over to her daughter. She looked concerned and opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but she too was cut off by her daughter stating the horrible fact.Omera simply laughed and looked to Dyn and the baby. He looked up at her and if he hadn't had the helmet on, she would've been looking directly into his eyes. He shoved down the part of him that told him that he should take off the helmet and stay on Sorgan forever. That, he decided, would be thought over later. Much, much later.

"Well, Winta, maybe you could help our friend decide when the child's birthday should be?" She suggested.

Winta gasped excitedly and looked to Dyn. He smiled again and simply nodded. The girl all but shrieked in excitement and stood up to run and tell her friends the exciting news. Omera chuckled and sat herself where her daughter had been sitting. Dyn looked down at the child and offered him his finger, and almost instantly a little clawed hand wrapped itself around it. This was all he wanted, he thought to himself.

Omera watched the two of them interact, her eyes going soft as she remembered her husband holding Winta in a similar fashion. Only he had been more excited, seeing as that was also the first time he had gotten their daughter to laugh. Her chest hurt a bit, but she brushed the memories away and brought herself back to the present. It was calm, and she had to be thankful for that. She hadn't been able to just sit and relax like this for a while. And from a look at the armored man in front of her, she understood why.

The baby started to do some sort of motion with his hands and Dyn stood up. He stepped away from Omera and tossed the child into the air, a bout of squealed laughter escaping the baby before he was caught again. Dyn pretended to stumble a bit as he caught him before gently tossing the child up again and holding him against his chest. He looked at Omera who was beaming.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and walked back towards the village. Murmuring something about the kid needing a nap.

Hours later, as the sky was becoming a blurred canvas of oranges and purples, there was a timid knock on the wall of the barn. He turned to look at who it was and hummed when he saw Winta. He waved her in and she skipped into the room, pausing when she saw the baby playing with a stick on the floor. She grinned and squat down to be at his level. The baby looked up and cooed when he saw her, immediately putting his tiny hands on her cheeks. Dyn smiled and cleared his throat to get Winta's attention. The girl looked up and she smiled again.

"Have you thought of a date?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't have to do any real decision making on this. What if he made a bad choice?

"I have!" She exclaimed and watched the baby toddle around for a moment before saying, "His birthday should be whenever you got him!" She grinned at her statement.

Dyn paused for a second, clearly thinking the decision over. He was grabbed from his thoughts when he felt something tap his leg. He sighed contently when he saw the child reaching up for him. He obliged the child and lifted him up to be held against him. Finally, he came to a decision and nodded.

"I think that's a perfect choice, Winta." He stated.

The girl clapped excitedly and ran off again to tell everyone. Dyn simply looked at the child and ran a hand over his green head. The little thing cooed and grabbed his hand, holding it to his chest. Dyn simply laughed and pressed his covered face to the baby's forehead. This could be home for a while longer, he decided. Hopefully much, much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truly I just thought the baby needed a birthday


	6. Fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la, [Gar Tal-DEEN nee jah-OHn-eesh, gar sa BOO-eer OH-ree-wah-DAHS-la.];  
>  _Nobody cares who your father was, only the father you'll be.* (Lit: Bloodline is not important, but you as a father are the most valuable thing.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda personal, but recently I found out my dad is my adoptive father, so I've just had a lot of feelings regarding adoptive fathers lol.

Din had vague memories of his father, before the Imperials invaded their village. He remembered how he smelt, warm and vaguely like fresh cut timbre, he remembered watching him shave when he got up too early. He remembered his father lifting him to sit on his shoulders in the market. He remembered watching him and his mother sway side to side on their anniversary. He remembered his father walking into his room a few nights before the invasion and just sitting at the foot of his bed, staring at the door, as if he knew what was going to happen.

Din had never found a clan, when he was taken in as a foundling. His adoptive father, sometimes it felt like he was more of a mentor than anything else, didn't have one either. They could have formed one of their own, but Din knew deep down neither of them felt like that was what was meant for them. He was a skilled bounty hunter, he was calculating and firm. But he also knew that when Din awoke in middle of the night, hearing nothing but explosions and screams and seeing nothing but bodies falling and red cloth swirling around them to gently pull him into his arms, holding him tight against his chest and sway back and forth.

His adoptive father taught him how to hold a blaster, was patient when training droids and explosions made him jump, and was stern when he saw Din actively avoiding things that made him uncomfortable. Not forcing him to dive head first into his fears, but teaching him to test the waters. He was the one who tightened his armor the day he took the creed, helping him pin back his hair that never stayed in place and kissed the top of his head like a proud father would. He took the helmet from the Armorer and gently put the shade over Din's eyes. He died almost too similarly too his real father, with gun smoke fresh on his cape and a weapon in his hand.

He had stayed away from the Covert for months, running away from the pain of two fathers long gone. He came back bloody and bruised and broken, chest deep sobs escaping him as he collapsed on the floor of his and his fathers quarters, surrounded by dusty air and cold stone walls. He had been found by Paz, Din shying away from the touch that was trying to be gentle but always became too harsh. They had gotten into a screaming match, Paz practically begging to know where he had been for all those months and saying his father would be disappointed, Din yelling back that Paz had never known the pain of losing not one but two fathers.

Paz had shut his mouth at that, slowly retreating from the room only to bring back some food and water.

Din thought of those memories as the baby slept peacefully in his makeshift cradle in the captain's chair. He had no idea what he was doing, he realized with a bitter jolt that only the deep dark depths of space could bring him. This was a baby that was fifty years old and therefore was going to outlive him by a long shot. What would the child do? Would the convert be willing to take him in? Would someone else be willing to watch over his son?

He faintly remembered his father, which one he couldn't remember, saying that he would never understand the scope of his love for Din unless he too became a father. Sitting there, watching the stars burn and flicker against a vast emptiness as dark as pitch that they were right. He would have never guessed fatherhood brought this horrible achey feeling of constant worry and stomach twisting never ending love. He loved this child so damn much, it scared him. He coughed and blinked away the stinging in his eyes.

He wondered if the kid loved him too. Which, reasonably, was a stupid question. The child always watched him with those big brown eyes, always wanted to be held or carried, and followed him around like a lost puppy. But what if that was just temporary infatuation? What if the child remembered his real parents and thought Din had taken him away from them? What if he hated him?

Din was startled from his thoughts when he felt a little tug on his pant leg. He glanced down to see the tiny green being rubbing a small fist against his eye, the other reaching up for him. He huffed out a laugh and carefully reached down to grab the child with one hand. Once the child was in his lap he returned his hand to the controls, eyes scanning the bleakness of space. They were content like that for a while, the child's big eyes reflecting the stars, something akin to awe in their deep brown depths. Din thought it looked nicer from a planet, there you could point out constellations and watch the sun, or suns, rise and set.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the big eared child started babbling nonsense, pointing out of the window. Din smiled beneath his helmet and nodded along to whatever nonsense story the child was reciting. Halfway through he pulled off the beskar mask and set it in front of them so he could hear the child's squeaky voice without the slightly muffled barrier. The child squealed happily when he saw Din's face, carefully standing up on his leg and reaching up. He sighed and set the Crest on autopilot, lifting the child up in front of his face and smiling at him.

The baby grabbed his nose, babbling nonsense until he suddenly got stuck on a syllable. His tiny features furrowed in concentration as he tried to make the nonsense sound right.

"Ba... Ba.... Pa...."

Din swallowed dryly, barely letting himself hope.

"Da... Da... Dada," The child smiled at the word, promptly going into a giggle fit and chanting the word, "Dada! Dada! Dada!"

Din sat there, shell shocked, tears welling up and making his vision blurry. He let out a shaky laugh and brought the kid against his chest, curling down to press a kiss against the wrinkly green forehead. The baby giggled again and pat his cheeks, pressing his closed mouth awkwardly against his nose. Din shook his head with a stunned laugh and rocked the baby back and forth in his arms. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this happy, and he let himself grin.

"Dada! Dada!" The child chanting, giggling excitedly at how happy his father seemed.

Din swallowed down the excess of emotions and sat up, running the tip of his gloved finger over the top of the child's ear. Somehow he felt like his fathers, both of them, would be proud of him. His chest clenched at the thought and he held the baby tighter.

The child had gone back to his nonsense coos, and he stared intently at the glowing figures of two men. He reached out for one of them, he had a shiny head like his fathers under his arm. The man chuckled and reached out, running a careful thumb over the child's cheek. The other looked like his father's flesh and blood face, warm and loving eyes as he stared intently at his son. He crossed the metal floor almost reverently and he pressed a barely there kiss to the top of his son's head, rubbing his hand against his hair. The child saw sadness seep from the man and he cooed gently. The man smiled and nodded at the baby, some unspoken conversation passing between them.

Slowly the men faded and the baby looked at his father, who's shoulders were shaking. The child simply nuzzled against his neck, eyes slipping closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment and let me know if you have any ideas for more lil oneshots!!! Also I'm p sure Force Ghosts have have been Force users, but....... I needed Din's dad's to be in this somehow

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment I need some of that sweet sweet validation
> 
> Edit: if you guys wanna request some more stories for this, feel free, I'd be more than happy to do a couple!!


End file.
